


Possession

by Tastefulcucumber



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Melting, Oneshot, Phil is possesed, Possession, Scream Queens - Freeform, Spooky Week, The Red Devil, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastefulcucumber/pseuds/Tastefulcucumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has been acting strange ever sense Dan had that strange hallucination about the television show Scream Queens. Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

“Philll!” Dan groans as he the mess his flatmate has made in their kitchen.

“I was just trying to bake pumpkin seeds!” He defends in his high, squeaky tone.

“Then why is there flour on the _ceiling_!” Dan cross his arms and looks at his friend with a mixture of annoyance and disbelief.

There was indeed flour on the ceiling, and oil spilt over the counter, and pumpkin guts splattered in the sink. A carving knife, sharpie pen, and a rather large pumpkin sat in the middle of the floor. A trail of flour, oil, and pumpkin guts led to the sink.

“How does someone get flour on the ceiling?!” Dan continues, and walks across the kitchen to the mess-maker.

“Perseverance.” Phil responds simply. Despite being slightly mad, Dan chuckles, and wipes away some of the flour from Phil’s cheek with his thumb.

“Obviously.” Then Dan grabs the towel that is slung across the oven, and starts cleaning off his friend to the best of his ability. “You’re cleaning this up.”

“I was planning on it.” Phil takes the towel away from him, and starts to rub the flour off his face.

“And when I say ‘you’re cleaning this up’, I don’t mean ‘in a few hours’. I mean ‘now’.”

“Can I at least clean myself up, first?”

“No.” Dan responds sternly.

“Fineee…” Phil begins to scoop up a glob of pumpkin guts with his now flour-coated towel.

Dan leaves the kitchen so Phil won’t get distracted. ‘He’s like a child.’ Dan thinks to himself. ‘A tall, twenty-eight year old child. Who has a masters degree.’

He sneaks a peek back inside the kitchen, only to see his flatmate clumsily drop his towel full of flour and pumpkin to the ground. He quickly swoops down to pick it back up.

‘This is the guy who got his masters degree.’ Dan thinks to himself humorously. He then goes into his bedroom to retrieve his laptop from its charger, then went into the lounge. ‘Let’s see what emotionally scarring things are on the internet today…’ He thinks as he plops down onto the sofa, and opens the lid.

While scrolling though tumblr, one can find many horrifying posts. But one in particular caught Dan’s attention, even if for only a second.

‘Reblog this within twenty seconds or else you will be visited by the ghost of Chanel Number 2, who will then haunt you until you destroy the Red Devil.’ Under the post was a photo of Ariana Grande dressed in a pink dress with a feather boa.

‘Scream Queens strikes the dash again.’ Dan thinks, before scrolling past the chain-post, without hitting reblog.

What a mistake that was. But who could blame him? No one would believe that anything would actually happen. Sonya from Scream Queens wasn’t going to randomly appear out of nowhere.

Which is why, when she did, Dan screamed bloody murder.

“Avenge me.” The corpse chanted, as the feet of Ariana Grande started to melt into itself.

“AVENGE ME!” The corpse continued to plee, as the melting quickened, and the legs started to go as well.

“The Red Devil is among us… It has possessed the ones we love. It only brings hell, and destruction when it will rise. But, as manipulative as a Devil can be, it will convince you to let it stay…”

The melting of Chanel number 2’s body continued, until only the head was left to scream one last chant.

“AVENGE ME!”

And then the corpse was gone. No trace of the ghost could be found.

“What the fuck-” Dan whispered to himself, his mouth agape with horror.

“Dan!” A yell from downstairs called. Dan’s heart jolted as he heard his friend call out to him. Is the ghost with him now? A sense of protection came over him, and he ran out of the lounge, and to the kitchen.

“Phil! Are you okay?!” He stormed into the kitchen, to see it spotless.

“All finished!” Phil boosted proudly, “Did I scare you though? I’m sorry!”

“No… No it’s okay. Did- did you hear anything, by chance?” Maybe he had heard the ghost’s loud chants, or maybe it was just inside of his mind.

“No? Why?” He replied curiously.

“Oh, um, no reason.” Dan shuffled his feet. He must of gone bat-shit crazy for a few seconds or something. The human mind can play some crazy tricks. How much sleep had he gotten last night? Four hours? Lets see… He woke up around nine… and fell asleep around… four or five? Yeah, it has got to be the lack of sleep.

“Okay?” He questions kindly. Then he looks around the kitchen, as if analyzing what it looks like. Or maybe he is just admiring his work.

“Nice job cleaning it… How did you get done so fast?” Dan complement, because he hadn’t left him alone very long, and normally when Phil finishes cleaning fast, he only does a half ass job of it. The kitchen was spotless though.

“I was ready to be done with cleaning, so I went faster.” Was his response.

“Oh.”

“Do you want to do something today? Make a video, or maybe get some lunch?”

“Um, sure, I guess?” Dan questions. The way Phil is speaking… It’s different somehow. Almost- better?

“Cool, I have a great idea for a new gaming video.” Phil says calmly, which is uncharacteristic of him. Normally he would be jumping down with enthusiasm… He would seem more lively.

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“You’ll see.” Phil’s voice goes deep, almost, well, almost sensual. He takes a step closer, so Dan takes a step back.

“Right. Well I’m going to go plug my phone in now, it’s almost dead.” Dan said as an excuse to get out of the kitchen as soon as possible.  
He ran into his room as soon as he left the kitchen, and flopped onto his bed.

Something was wrong with Phil. Dan knew it. There is no way Phil could clean the kitchen that well in five minutes, nor has he ever been so calm. So collected. His entire demeanor was different.

Dan thought about his hallucination. What did Chanel number two say again? Avenge her? Dan thought back to the few episodes of Scream Queens he had seen. Who killed Ariana Grande’s character? It was the Red Devil, wasn’t it? It stabbed her in the head, didn’t it? God that show was graphic… But what did his hallucination say to him? The Red Devil was among us?

Did Dan really think that anything to do with the way Phil is acting?

Could Phil be… not Phil? Could he be…

“Dan?”

‘Shit, he’s coming!’ Dan sat up in a panic, and waited for Phil to appear in his doorframe.

“You’ve been acting strange.” He says, and joins Dan on his bed.

Dan thinks to himself, ‘ _I’ve_ been the one acting strange?’ Then he says outloud, “How so?”

“You’re just acting as if something is wrong.”

“Everything is fine.” Dan insists, then gets off his bed and speeds out of his room.

“Why are you walking away from me?” Phil shouts from the bedroom. Dan doesn’t reply. Instead, he goes back to the lounge were he had seen his vision of Sonya.

Phil followed suit.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

Honey? Phil would never call him ‘honey’.

The facial expression on Dan’s face was enough to tell ‘Phil’ that he had made a serious mistake.

“You’re not together are you?

Now Dan was certain the Red Devil was inside Phil.

“Phil… You took him, didn’t you?” Dan accuses in such a harsh tone, that anyone that heard would cripple in fear.

“Why must you humans always be so nosy?” Was his response.

“Where is he?” Dan demands softly, but so powerfully that a cold chill spread across the room.

The Devil doesn’t respond verbally, but instead, reaches up to touch where Phil’s heart ought to be.

“I want him back, if you don’t mind.”

“I need a vessel. This is the vessel I choose.”

That’s when Dan had enough of the Demon’s bullshit. He pushed Phil’s body to the ground, in hope of actually knocking the Devil out. As if that would work. Instead, the Devil stands up, and then wraps it’s arms around his waist. The grip was tight, almost painful.

“He will never find his way out.”

The only thing that registered in Dan’s mind was not that Phil would never find his way out of the Devil’s control, but the fact that he must be still in his body. He was trapped.

“Phil! Oh my god, are you in there?!” Dan squirms in his arms. And maybe, just maybe, they are actually his arms.

“He cannot hear you!” The Devil spoke with Phil’s voice. His grip on Dan had harden, and Dan squirmed even more.

“Phil, please!” Dan pleads, as if it was his life that depended on it, and not his friends. “Fight, Phil please! If you can hear me, push him out! Please! Try anything!” And before he could plead anymore, tears started dripping from his eyes. “I- I can’t lose you!”

Maybe the reason Dan is pleading as if his life was on the line was because it really was?

“Phil! I know you’re in there!” He continued, and the Devils grip got almost to strong to handle.

There was a gasp, and the grip loosened dramatically. “Dan! I-”

Then the grip immediately hardened again. “Stop forcing, boy!” Phil’s voice chants.

“Phil! Please!”

“Quiet down!” The grip had cracked a rib in Dan’s chest. But he wasn’t going to give up. Not on his best friend.

“Phil!” He calls out in pain, and with one last pleading breath, Dan manages to say one last line.

“I love you!”

And then the world went dark.

“Dan?” Phil, the real Phil, called out quietly into the darkness that was the flat. He was lying in the middle of the lounge. It must be nighttime, because there was no sunlight coming from the windows. He sat up, and let his eyes focus into the darkness.

“I think I broke a rib.”

Fin. 


End file.
